Fall of Heroes
by Ghost-InA-Gundam
Summary: Coon and Friends clash in a civil war with their past teammates now know as Freedom Pals over who will get their superhero franchise off the ground first. While the heroes of South Park battle each other, a rising storm of darkness slowly forms over the town of South Park. A storm the likes which the heroes have never seen.


**Fall of Heroes**

Chapter I: Prologue

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Just got done playing the Fractured But Whole video game and enjoyed in so much that it inspired me to write my own story about the heroes of South Park. The game won't be affected here but will be inspired by the game and purely run from the TV show for now. It's been a long time since I've written anything, like years and I'm glad to start up again.

For a fair warning, this is not a fully fleshed out story, I have a large idea in my head and I'm really just running with it. That being said I would love to have someone help me with this not only in editing but with plot. Someone who will tell me if it's dumb, good and just general help with making the story flow. I really want to bring this story to life with good narrative of drama and comedy. I'm hoping this first chapter will draw people in and I can work from here to construct the plot and bring out the best story I can do. As always please leave a review and let me know what you think, I'm open to all types of criticism and questions!

* * *

A strong, rancid odor lingered in the air of a dimly lit basement. A single computer ominously illuminating the room, it's white glow glistening off the aluminum of discarded Mountain Dew cans spewed about the basement. Leftover Taco Bell wrappers and crumbs of cheesy gordita crunchs littered the ground and few tables within the room. A lone figured worked silently at the computer, it's exterior surrounded by thick, durable cardboard. A keyboard protruded from the bottom of the monitor, metallic clawed fingers danced across the keyboard like a leaf in the wind.

Equipment and devices printed the walls of the basement, soft hums emitted from most of the equipment awaiting the next time they'll be in use. A holding cell was placed off to the left of the figure at the computer. The gridlock door hung open in shame as the cell had seen better days, once holding some of the world's most deadly villains now was an emptied shell of it's former glory. To the right of the computer placed in the same thick cardboard material were suits of armor. Each made for a particular use or special set of circumstances.

To the naked, untrained eye this liter ridden basement of a suburban home may look like something out of a child's comic. In reality the basement was the lair of the world renowned superhero known as: The Coon. By day he's your average fourth grade student known to the citizens of South Park as Eric Cartman. By night he dons the outfit of the world's greatest hero to protect those in South Park who cannot protect themselves. Starting from humbled beginnings The Coon has a stopped an array of crimes such as armed robbery, kidnapping, rape and even shunning the dark lord Cthulhu with the help of his sidekicks.

Since then The Coon has worked tirelessly to rid South Park of crime. His struggles may not be seen to those by day, but his unforgiving vengeance will be felt by those at night. He stood quietly as the supercomputer continued to glow, pulling reports of unsolved crime from every news station local and aboard. Then he would filter the reports to breakdown the most crime ridden sections of South Park and work from there. His steel-sharp claws scratched his double chin, his cape draped heavenly over his shoulders.

In recent months South Park had seen a severe spike in crime. Him and his team of special powered individuals couldn't figure out why. To make matters worse, half of Coon and Friends abandoned them in their darkest hour of need. They were jealous of The Coon and his plan to not only rid South Park of crime but also jealous of an even more ingenious plan: To make a shit ton of money. He spent hours upon hours, even days setting up their franchise plan. All for them to try to rip it away from him, he would never forgive his former teammates now calling themselves Freedom Pals.

The Coon perked his head up, his super hearing abilities keenly zeroing in on noise at the door to his house. The Coon had many enemies, any of which could strike at any moment. Many underestimated The Coon, most hardly ever walked away intact. He could hear their voices and clutter of footsteps draw near the lair door. The Coon moved with lightning fast reflexes, darting into the darkest corner and seemingly melting into the shadows. They would never see him coming, the hunters would become the hunted. He perked his head again, the sound of a keypad rang off. He sniffed the musky air, and instantly relaxed as the door open.

Light flooded the dark basement as the door swung fully open, the lair flickered to life as the overhead lights came online. The Coon squinted his ultra sensitive eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the light. Footsteps rushed down the stairs, only to be greeted by several familiar faces.

"Jesus Christ it smells like shit down here, and why were you sitting in the dark Cartman?" A kite shaped humanoid asked. The humanoid was known to The Coon and his friends as the Human Kite. The Human Kite is no human, but an alien from a kite planet that far exceeds the mind of humans. He fights for the rights of all kites human or not. Standing next to the Human Kite were two other members of Coon and Friends, Mosquito and Super Craig. Each of them held value to the team, The Coon was glad to have such powerful friends, yet documented their weaknesses incase they ever betrayed him like the others.

"Yeah, not only that but what's with all the Taco Bell and Mountain Dew cans? We've only been out of school like an hour." Craig agreed with Human Kite, his bland voice and dull personality seemed to overfill the room.

"Shut the fuck up Kyle, I've been working and my mom got me Taco Bell on the way home!" Cartman shot back, his voice raising in an instant. "Besides.." Coon looked at his friends. "Where's Fastpass?" He inquired, realizing the team's speedster was nowhere to be found.

"He said he's doing a run through South Park, making sure the coast is clear. Since we lost Professor Chaos in the last fight he's making sure his minions aren't out and about." Human Kite retorted. "Besides, what's the big deal making sure we all hurried over here so fast?"

"It's urgent, while the supercomputer was running reports of crime I came across something. The Freedom Pals gained almost one hundred new followers on instagram overnight! While were still stuck at ten followers!"

The others faces ballooned in disbelief, their former friends were gaining popularity faster than they could believe. At this rate, their first season of their Netflix series could be up within a month. Mosquito buzzed in anxiety, "What happened?! That should be impossible!"

The Coon's face distorted in disgust. "After I found out I dug deeper, I tracked their iPhones to these locations." The Coon motioned his partners over to the supercomputer. "I had the Coonputer run a through analysis of the area, and cross reference news stories. Turns out Freedom dicks stopped several drugs sales from going out. Knowing them, Professor Timothy probably used his mind to control the news to promote them!"

"What a bunch of bastards!" Kite exclaimed, his fist clenched. "We need to do something big to get on the news too!" The Coon nodded in agreement. "Oh we are Human Kite don't worry, but it's going to be risky. South Park's crime has been on the rise, and it's up to Coon and Friends to stop it! Not those losers in Freedom Pals. We'll have to sneak out tonight, and go out and intercept their drug busts."

Mosquito buzzed again. "Sneak out? On a school night? No way, if we get caught we'll get grounded for sure." Super Craig nodded in agreement. "Guys!" Coon called out. "Do you want fucking Kenny and them to get their franchise off the ground before us? If we don't show them up then that's what's going to happen! It's a risk we have to take, and for a shit ton of money I'm willing to take the risk"

The three heroes looked rapidly at each other, their eyes looking for confirmation as the lair hung with silence for a moment. Then the Human Kite sighed softly, "Cartman is right, they must be sneaking out too at night, it could be one of our few shots to catch back up to them." Human Kite redirected his attention to The Coon. "What's the plan?"

The Coon grinned something devilishly, his grin stretching ear to ear. "A lot of drug activity in the park at night, I say we start there and bust anyone selling. Trust me, this is going to be our big break. Plus, if we can run into the Freedom Pals and beat them, we're sure to get our Netflix series started!"

The others rumbled in agreement. "Inform Fastpass and prepare yourselves. We'll meet at the bus stop after our parents go to bed. Everyone make sure you're there!" The others agreed, and swiftly left the lair of The Coon. Tonight would be the night that Coon and Friends would become famous. Nothing was going to stop him from his dream of a franchise. There was a hunger growing inside him, one that could not easily be so quelled.

"Mom! Bring me another cheesy gordita crunch and a Mountain Dew!"

* * *

Note (Again): Well, that's just the small start to story. To be honest, it might come off boring as I'm not great with starts, but I love writing action and intense scenes so I think next chapter will be better and much longer. The word count is under two thousand for this and I generally like to get between three to five thousands words, but I really wanted to just get this chapter out here. Hopefully draw some attention and maybe get some help forming the story. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
